Conker's Baby Fur Day
by Conkerfan420
Summary: The title says it all.
1. It Begins

The day after spanking each other Conker woke up in bed with Berri still asleep, but there was something wrong the cover was wet.

Conker panicked he wet the bed again, soon he started crying hoping Berri won't notice this.

When Berri woke up she saw the cover was wet, and a crying Conker.  
She picked him up, and hugged him saying: "Hush now Conker no need to cry" as she rubbed his back.

Conker looked up and asked: "You're not mad at me for wetting the bed again?" with tears in his eyes.

"Of course not Conker I would never be mad at you." Berri said kindly.

"Berri I still feel like I need to be punished." Conker said sadly.

"Ok what punishment should I give you?" Berri asked.

"Diaper me Berri, and even baby me so I don't wet the bed OK?" Conker asked

"Alright Conker." Berri said as she carried him to the car put him in and drove off with him.

When they got there they stopped Conker, then unbuckled his seat belt, and went inside with Berri while holding her hand

Once they went inside Berri picked up Conker and sat him in a shopping cart seat and took him to the diaper section and "Alright Conker choose your diaper design it can be any kind you want." Berri said smiling at Conker.

Conker pondered for a moment and chose the design with acorns on it "I want this design Berri." Conker said smiling showing it to Berri.

"OK Conker let's buy some supplies, and maybe some toys if you want to get some." Berri said putting them in the shopping cart and pushing it to get some powder, cream, oil, a changing mat, and wipes they then went to the toy section.

Conker was for some reason feeling like being an adult baby he, then saw a stuffed animal that looked just like Berri he grabbed, and showed it to Berri "I want this Bewwi." Conker said with a lisp making him sound like a baby.

Berri found it really cute he looked just like a baby "Alright Conker what else do you want?" Berri asked her boyfriend.

"A binky." Conker said cutely with a blush, and a smile.

"OK Conker." Berri said as she got a binky for him and paid for everything, and took Conker to the car buckled him in, then put the stuff in the trunk, and went home.

Conker sat in the car patiently waiting to get home, but suddenly he clenched his stomach grunting and whimpering with a few tears in his eyes.

Berri saw this, and stopped immediately, and got Conker out, and hugged him she, then got out a diaper and powder, laid him down lifted his legs, powdered his rear diapered him, and said: "OK Conker do your business."

"OK." Conker said letting out a wet fart as he sighed in relief "Um Bewwi can you change me?" Conker asked cutely.

"Of course Conker." Berri said as she lifted his legs, wiped his rear, powdered it, lifted his rear, and put a diaper on it then gave him a playful slap on his rear.

Conker giggled at the slap "Thanks Bewwi." he said cutely, hugging her.

"You're welcome." Berri said putting him back in the car and went home.

Once they got home Conker playfully said: "Bewwi I'm a naughty squirrel so give me a good spanking!" Wanting a spanking so badly.

"OK Conker once we get our stuff inside, then I'll "punish" you." Berri said playfully.

Conker decided to help Berri get their stuff inside.

Once they got everything inside Berri picked up Conker, carried to couch, and said: "Alright time for your spanking." as she laid him over her lap, raised her, and began to land firm on his diaper clad bum.

Conker smiled at the slaps "Yes mama punish this naughty baby, make him good again!" He exclaimed happily.

"You're a naughty little squirrel aren't you?" Berri asked continuing to spank his diapered bum, watching him squirm cutely over her lap.

"Yes I am mama I need really really really hard slaps on my bum!" Conker squealed.

Berri grinned, reached down, and pulled down his diaper revealing his pink bum she, then pulled out a hairbrush, raised it up, and whacked Conker's bum with it.

Conker mewed in pleasure playfully squirming and kicking "Harder Bewwi!" He said happily.

"Well if you insist." She said landing extremely hard whacks to his rear watching as it bounced cutely.

Once his rear was glowing red Conker was laying limp over Berri's lap with a smile.

Berri sat him up after pulling his diaper back up and smiled down at him "How was that?" She asked.

"Gweat!" Conker lisped happily.

"Good." Berri said kissing him on the forehead.

Conker then yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely "I'm tired." Conker said.

Berri carried him to the room and tucked him in before kissing his forehead.

Conker quickly fell asleep sucking his thumb cutely.

Berri smiled and went to make some lunch for him when she got to the kitchen she thought for a moment on what to make for him she got an idea.

About half an hour later Conker woke crying.

Berri heard this and rushed to the room picked him up and hugged him saying: "shh shh it's ok Conker don't cry mama's here."

Conker buried his face in her chest, hugging her tightly feeling some comfort from Berri hugging him, he looked up teary eyed "Mama I'm hungwy." He said.

Berri smiled carrying him to the kitchen "Conker I made you a surprise." She said happily.

Conker smiled "what is it?" Conker happily asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Berri said to Conker.

When they got to the kitchen Conker squealed when he saw a chocolate cake he tried grabbing it.

Berri frowned and gently pulled his ear "No" She said

Conker whined cutely "But I want it!" Conker said kicking.

Berri sighed and put him in the corner "You've earned yourself a timeout mister!" She said "Now don't leave that corner till say you can!"

Conker huffed and turned around facing the corner he was really grumpy right now.

Berri came back 15 minutes later "Okay Conker you can come out now." She said.

Conker walked up to her "Can I please have some cake mama?" Conker asked politely.

Berri smiled "Sure you can thanks for being polite." She said happily.

"You're welcome." Conker said "And can you please feed me."

Berri smiled and nodded, picked him up, put in a highchair, and fed him the cake.

Conker got a really messy face.

Berri chuckled and took him to the bathroom removed his diaper turned the tub on.

Conker saw this and put up a real fight not to get cleaned.

Once Berri cleaned him she dried him off, rediapered him put him in his bed turned off the light "GOOD NIGHT!" She yelled slamming the door shut.

Conker cried all night he was now scared of Berri completely.


	2. Cuteness, spankings and, more

The next day Berri woke up and went to Conker's room and shook him a little.

When Conker saw Berri he cried loudly "Go away!" He exclaimed backing away from her.

"What's wrong Conker?" Berri asked worried about him.

"You scawe me!" Conker lisped genuinely terrified of her.

"Why are you scared of me Conker?" Berri asked her boyfriend.

"You yelled at me, slammed the door on, and pulled my ear that's why." Conker said.

"Look Conker I'm really sorry about that I was stressed out, can ever forgive me?" Berri asked.

Conker thought about it, then said "okay I can fowgive you." He then hugged her.

"Good now let's check your diapee." Berri chimed happily checking the inside of his diaper.

Conker soiled his diaper and it smelt pretty bad.

Berri plugged her nose "Looks like someone made stinky." She said playfully.

"Change me!" Conker exclaimed.

Berri took him to a changing table and changed his diaper "There we go, better?" She asked.

Conker nodded "Mama can I have spankies?" He asked cutely.

"Sure Conker." Berri said playfully picking Conker up and laying him down over her lap, raised her hand and brought it down firmly on Conker's diapered bum.

Conker smiled at the slaps swishing his tail, playfully wiggling his bum "I wuv you mama." Conker said.

"I love you to Conker." Berri said smiling continuing to spank Conker watching him squirm cutely.

Conker moaned in pleasure as he was spanked he than got an idea he reached back and covered his bum.

Berri grinned "No Conker, no blocking." She playfully scolded pinning his hands down and lowering his diaper revealing his somewhat pink rear landing harder smacks.

Conker smiled as he was spanked "I'm sowwy mama I'll be a good squirrel." He playfully whined.

Berri continued to spank him "Well you should've thought of that before blocking." She scolded him.

Pretty soon his bum was red and hot Conker smiled sitting Berri's lap, hugging her.

"Mama can I ask you something?" Conker asked cutely.

"Go ahead Conker." Berri said.

"Can you be a baby yourself?" He asked.

"Sure Conker." She said.

Conker squealed in joy, hugging Berri really tight.

Berri was surprised by how tight it was "Alright Conker let mommy go." She said

Conker let go of Berri really happy about this.

Berri picked up a nearby phone and called Rodent "Hey Rodent can you come over and help us?" She asked.

"Sure Berri I'll be there soon." He said getting dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and, shoes.

Conker squealed in in excitement with a big smile on his face.

Berri smiled and went to get some baby supplies and came back setting them down and lying down "Okay Conker I'm ready." Berri said happily blushing slightly.

Conker walked over taking her shorts, lifted her legs, powdered her butt and, diapered her "Thewe we go done." He said cutely.

Rodent came in "I'm here!" He called entering their room completely surprised Conker and Berri in diapers.

"Oh...hey Rodent." Berri said blushing deeply.

Conker blushed as well.

"Well this is weird." Rodent said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Rodent Conker is now an adult baby and so am I." Berri said sitting up making her diaper crinkle.

"Yep!" Conker said proudly standing up.

"Well you two are really cute in diapers." Rodent complimented blushing a bit.

"That's why I called you over, to care for us like babies." Berri said.

"Just a small question would I get spankies?" Conker asked.

"Huh?" Rodent asked.

"Conker likes being spanked." Berri whispered.

"Oh okay Conker you will get spanked." Rodent said.

Conker squealed in glee.

Berri giggled a little, crawling over to Rodent "Can I call you daddy?" She asked.

"Sure you can Berri." Rodent said happily patting her diapered bum.

Conker crawled over to them "I'm hungwy!" He exclaimed holding his tummy as it growled.

Berri messed her diaper and started crying.

Rodent ran to her laid her down, undid her diaper, wiped her bum, gave it a gentle slap and, diapered her back up.

"Feed me daddy!" Conker whined.

"Daddy just feed him." Berri said.

Rodent picked up Conker carried him to the kitchen and fed "What do you want Conker?" He asked.

"Pop tarts!" Conker squealed out.

Berri left the room, crawling around the house.

Rodent got the pop tarts opening a pack and fed the pastries to Conker.

Conker happily ate them getting messy in the process.

Berri soon came in topless, showing her breasts.

Rodent saw this and over to Berri "Why aren't you wearing a top?" He asked.

Conker looked at them blushing a little.

"Babies don't have to wear shirts." Berri said cutely.

"You're right Berri, but baby girls wear shirts." Rodent said.

"Daddy has Bewwi been naughty?" Conker asked.

Berri was a little bit nervous about this.

Rodent gently took her hand guiding her to a nearby chair, pulling her over his lap, baring her butt and, spanked her.

Conker's nose began bleeding at the site and didn't notice.

Berri enjoyed it but didn't want to tell Rodent afraid he might stop.

Rodent spanked Berri for 10 minutes pulled her diaper up "Are you going to be good Berri?" He asked. "Conker your nose is bleeding." Rodent alerted Conker.

Conker checked and screamed.

Berri got up and hugged her boyfriend.

Rodent got some tissues for Conker, putting them in his nose to stop the bleeding.

Conker smiled hugging Rodent cutely.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
